


Monster Mash

by hockeyallthehockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyallthehockey/pseuds/hockeyallthehockey
Summary: Halloween at the Crosby-Malkin household. This is FLUFF! Pure fluff, plus kids, plus fun.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JAM_MM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAM_MM/gifts).



> This is my 2018 Sid-Geno Spookfest fic, written for JAM_MM. I hope you enjoy the fic! Thanks go out to my beta, who shall remain unnamed until the revealing.

Samhain was always Zhenya’s favourite holiday. Aside from the spiritual significance, the ritual he and Sid would undertake later that night, and the opportunity to visit more easily with the spirits of those who’d passed through the veil, there were all the children in their adorable Halloween costumes, coming to the door to get candy.

The _candy_. All _kinds_ of candy, candy that Zhenya could only get around this time of year. He filled a giant container with candy corn, every year, planning to make it last until the next Autumn, but it never lasted. Never.

He and Sidney always bought two batches of candy - one to give out, and one that they divided up to eat themselves. Sidney always hid his, because Zhenya always got into it, though to be fair, he never, ever ate Sidney’s peanut butter cups. He would steal almost anything from Sidney’s candy stash, but some things were sacred. 

They decorated the whole yard, the front porch, and even the front of the house for Halloween. This year, Sid had even perched the silhouette of a witch on a broomstick atop the peak of the roof, and Zhenya had found a string of monster-eye lights that were hung in the shrubs in the front garden, looking like a dozen pair of eyes peeking out in the darkness. Next to the front door was a black cauldron, and Zhenya put dry ice into it as the sun dipped low in the sky, so that a cloud of ‘smoke’ billowed out of the cauldron to linger around the half-dozen jack-o-lanterns gathered at its base. On the other side of the door, a gelatin ‘brain’ jiggled as an animatronic zombie butler lifted and lowered the cover of the serving tray that held it. 

As the streetlights started to come on, Zhenya got himself ready and made sure the porch lights were lit. “Sid!” he called up the stairs. “Come on, is almost time for trick-or-treaters!” 

“I’m already here, why are you yelling?” 

Zhenya spun around with his teeth bared. “Why you _do_ that? So quiet. You’re not supposed to scare _me_.” 

Sid just grinned back at him in full vampire regalia, fangs and all. “Sorry, not sorry,” he quipped. “You’re lookin’ good. Got the candy ready?" 

Zhenya stuck his tongue out, which was really hilarious, considering. “Of course I have candy ready. Not take me so much time to get _me_ ready. I’m not have to put on fancy clothes, frilly shirt, _cape_." 

The doorbell ringing forestalled any comeback Sidney might have given, and they both turned to the foyer, then hurried to pull open the door. Zhenya crouched down, and Sidney pulled his cape across the lower half of his face, and the little boy and girl standing on the porch gasped and then giggled. 

“Are you a werewolf?” the little girl asked, and Zhenya winked, nodding. “Yes, am big, mean, scary werewolf. And you are cutest Wonder Woman I’m ever see. And _you_ …” He cocked his head at the little boy. “Are… Raphael?” 

The little boy nodded, grinning, as he waved one of his plastic sai and adjusted his red mask. “Uh huh! Twick-a-tweat!” 

Sid held out the big bowl of candy, and let them each pick two things, then dropped the edge of his cape and grinned, letting the fangs show. “Happy Halloween!” 

The kids called their thank-yous and “Bye Mister Geno, bye Mister Sid!” as they scampered down the walk, and their mother waved with a smile. 

The next pair to come running up were the twins from three houses down, dressed up as tiny dragons in costumes that were identical but opposite colours: one was green with purple spines and wings, and the other purple with green spines and wings. Their blonde pigtails poked out either side of the hoods of their costumes, and they held out their plastic pumpkins with matching gap-toothed grins. “Twick-a-tweat!” 

Zhenya glanced over at Sid, who crouched down to their level, too. “You two are the best dragons I’ve _ever_ seen. And you’re my favourite colours, too!” 

Zhenya knew that was a lie - Sid’s favourite colour was Red - for Russia, for blood, for Canada which was his home, now. But the twins giggled and jumped up and down and Sid gave them extra candy because they were adorable and Sid had the softest of soft spots for them. 

The next hour was a nearly continuous stream of kids, and they had to refill the bowl, but they’d bought plenty of candy. As it got dark, the older kids started to show up, and some of them were quite open about their appreciation of Sid’s and Zhenya’s appearance. “Dude, that werewolf suit is sick!” or “Those fangs seriously look real, man, _awesome_.” Once the little kids were done for the night, Sid turned on the animatronics for some of their scarier decorations - the skeleton that popped up out a fake grave, the hanged man that dropped down out of a tree, the coffin that opened to emit screams and the sound of flapping bats - and the older kids loved those, too. 

Only a few were obnoxious or rude, and Zhenya actually growled at one who was a bit too altered and was making fun of others’ costumes. But the parade of costumes, from store bought to homemade, bare bones to incredibly elabourate, was fantastic. By the time the last couple of teenagers came to the door, the candy bowl was nearly empty again, so Sid just told them to take all of what was left. The kids scooped it into their pillow cases with grins of glee and repeated thanks. 

Zhenya locked the door and turned off the porch lights, and turned to Sidney with an exaggerated pout. “Is over. Have to wait another _year_ for next time.” 

Sid pulled off the black, silky cape he’d been wearing, and loosened the collar of his frilled shirt. Zhenya had to laugh, because in all the years he’d known Sid, he’d never seen him actually wear something so ridiculous, but every year, for Halloween, it worked perfectly. Sid wiped at the white face paint that made his already pale, always-youthful skin look bone white, and then grinned, fangs and all. “You’ll survive,” he said, and his grin widened. “You always do, eh?” 

Zhenya rolled his eyes and shifted back to his human form. “Bad joke, Sid. _Bad_.” 

Sidney let his fangs retract and his eyes go from red to golden hazel again. “Yeah, yeah, but it’s still true. And you love me anyway.” 

Zhenya grinned and pulled his husband close. “Have loved you for almost three hundred years, Sid. Not gonna stop now.” 


End file.
